El fuego se propaga
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: "No importa, nada importa, salvo que es Katniss quien agarra la camisa de Gale  y se la arranca. El juego ha comenzado, y esta vez ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá."


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo sólo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p>Ellos nunca han sido primos, por mucho que hayan hecho a la audiencia creerlo. Porque el tema del romance aún coleaba, pero no entre ellos, claro, sino entre el chico del pan y la chica en llamas. Pero el chico del pan no estaba en condiciones como para ser su amante, y no lo estaría nunca más. Al chico del pan le habían robado su inocencia, como habían hecho tantas otras veces con los niños vencedores, pero con él había sido diferente. No sólo le habían robado su inocencia, su alegría, su templanza y sus ganas de hacer maravillas con las manos y el glaseado, le había robado sus deseos. Él había sobrevivido a la arena, pero le había costado todo lo que era.<p>

Por ello no hay nada que hablar sobre él hoy, lo habría, pero no quieren mancillar su lugar, ese sitio que no es su lugar pero es lo más parecido que tienen en aquel distrito trece, el lugar que les ha salvado, pero les ha enterrado vivos. El bosque es el único lugar donde pueden estar solos.

Esconden sus intercomunicadores, sacan los arcos y las flechas, aunque hoy no van a utilizarlos, pero todavía no lo saben.

La chica en llamas y el chico fotogénico, uno de los grandes descubrimientos del trece, cazando solos, por el bosque. Encuentran una familia de conejos y pronto llenan sus mochilas, las presas están impecables, la flecha les ha dado justo en el ojo, Katniss nunca falla, esté en el distrito que esté. Sin embargo algo le preocupa hoy, las palabras que hace poco dijo el mismo Gale.

– ¿De verdad piensas que sólo te quiero cuando sufres?

Se acuerda de la última visita al distrito doce, en su cocina, Gale con lágrimas en los ojos, diciéndole que se acuerda de aquel primer beso que compartieron, después de que le torturaran, a latigazos en la plaza pública, delante de todos, delante de ella.

Gale parece que se lo piensa, porque baja el arco y se queda mirándola.

– Es la verdad Katniss.

Ella bufa, como hace Buttercup, realmente enfadada, pero pensativa.

No digo que no me quieras, lo haces, pero no podrás decidirte entre Peeta y yo, al menos mientras él siga sufriendo.

Peeta ya no existe, Gale, el Capitolio le ha matado. Lo que queda de él ahí abajo ya no es él, sino lo que el Capitolio ha creado.

–Ya claro –Gale suspira, incrédulo– ni tú misma te crees lo que dices, Katniss.

–Eres un idiota.

–Sí, yo soy un idiota y él sufre, esa es la cuestión.

Katniss se acerca a él, hecha una furia, dejando atrás su arco por una vez, gesto que no se le escapa a Gale, pero aún así tiene cuidado con su ira, la ha visto hacer cosas peores que dar una bofetada. El dedo de ella le apunta al pecho, le apuñala acusadoramente, mientras sus ojos están en llamas haciéndola arder. Por un momento Gale piensa que va a sacar el cuchillo del cinto y atacarle, interpretando el poder de sus ojos, pero sólo lo piensa por un momento.

Por un momento ya que no le da tiempo a más, el tiempo que tarda la chica en llamas en hacer sus ojos arder, reflejando el fuego que la quema el corazón, que la abrasa el cuerpo y la impide hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea quemar los ojos de Gale y besarle, besarle hasta que sólo queden cenizas de los dos.

Y Gale responde, claro que lo hace. Es el beso más apasionado y profundo que han compartido, puede que el más profundo y apasionado que hayan experimentado nunca, que nadie haya experimentado nunca. No hacen falta vacilaciones, sus labios se encuentran y se acarician, no es la primera vez, sus lenguas se tocan, se abrazan, se enredan en un juego, en un baile propio sólo del distrito doce, porque sus lenguas ya se conocen, han pasado demasiado tiempo hablándose, demasiado tiempo añorándose, demasiado tiempo deseando ese momento. Es la primera vez que Gale suelta el arco sin preocuparse de donde lo deja, porque pierde el control de sus manos. Ambos pierden el control de sus cuerpos, trastabillan, caminan sin saber dónde, sin separarse, hasta que chocan contra un árbol y la espalda machacada de Katniss gana una magulladura más, contra la corteza del árbol. Pero no importa, nada importa, salvo que es Katniss quien agarra la camisa de Gale y se la arranca. El juego ha comenzado, y esta vez ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá, no, se amarán en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo momento, contra ese mismo árbol, y no pararán hasta morir agotados, saciar sus cuerpos sedientos de guerra, calcinarlos y reducirlos a cenizas, convertirse en lo que debían ser, polvo, como el resto de su distrito.

Es Gale quien pone algo de calma, besando el cuello de la chica con la que ha compartido tantas horas en el bosque, mordiéndolo y haciéndola estremecer, estirarlo y gemir en voz alta, sin ganas ni pudor para contenerse. Le desabrocha la camisa, pasa las manos por encima del sujetador, con suavidad, colándose inmediatamente por debajo de él, acariciando algo que el Capitolio consideraba innecesario, para él más que suficiente. Aparta las manos para dejar espacio a sus labios que juguetean por sus pechos hasta que se libra del sujetador y pueden apoderarse de sus pezones, que resultan ser el botón más mortífero de todo el distrito trece porque hacen a Katniss vibrar, gemir y pegarse más a él, frotarse, gritando con todo su cuerpo que quiere a Gale Hawthorne dentro de ella aquí y ahora.

Gale tiene muchas y muy importantes cualidades, pero la de resistirse al abrasador fuego de la chica en llamas no está, ni pretende que esté nunca ellas. Así que baja sus labios de aquellos dulces duraznos, susurrando un ferviente _volveré_ antes de bajar, trazando un camino de besos y saliva hasta la cintura de Katniss, donde pierde el sentido y el tiempo y del espacio cuando termina de desnudarla y la toca, como si no hubiera cosa más importante en el mundo, deleitándose en saber que es el primero en hacerla sentir, el primero que acaricia sus muslos, lentamente, y saborea su interior.

Hasta que el fuego comenzó a ser demasiado, el fuego quema y abrasa su cuerpo, el fuego alimentado por el cuerpo de ella y los sonidos que escapan de sus labios cerrados, apretados con toda la fuerza que pueden hacer sus dientes en un intento de no gritar. Se miran a los ojos, ojos que se han visto durante tantos años pero nunca como entonces, ella desnuda, él perdiendo en ese instante los pantalones, y parece que no se hubieran visto nunca, porque en sus ojos brilla el fuego de la pasión que está a punto de calcinarlos.

Katniss enreda las piernas en su cintura, subiéndose a él, siendo penetrada por primera vez en su vida, siendo más feliz que nunca, a pesar de que muerde el hombro de Gale con fuerza, clava las uñas en su espalda cuando él se clava dentro de ella, una y otra vez, y su espalda desnuda golpea contra el árbol. Duele, claro que la duele, pero ¿acaso no ha soportado ya dolores mucho peores? ¿acaso no se merece el dolor? Sea como sea, el dolor viene acompañado de placer, un placer inmenso que estalla en una oleada de fuego y la calcina, contrayéndose sobre sí misma y sobre aquel que, definitivamente, no es su primo, haciéndole arder también, reduciéndoles a cenizas hasta que ambos acaban en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, sin poder hacer más que respirar entrecortadamente, cerrar los ojos y, ¿por qué no? Derramar algunas lágrimas, pensando en lo cruel que es el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> Mi primera historia de este fandom, a pesar de que me encanta y leí los libros hace tiempo nunca me había planteado escribir sobre ellos. Si dejáis un review con vuestras críticas os amaré eternamente.


End file.
